En Route
by Niji Erhime
Summary: Ce had not anticipated being stopped at the border of Qiao by a line of soldiers on his journey to aid his uncle and build his Kingdom. He hadn't anticipated meeting Da Qiao again either. Lemon Warning.


**En Route**

Ce had anticipated any number of troubles once he reached his destination. He had not anticipated any trouble reaching his destination. Specifically, he had not anticipated to be stopped at the border of Qiao by a line of soldiers. He had no fight with the lord of Qiao. His family had never had a fight with the Qiaos to his knowledge. In fact, he remembered several banquets they'd attended on each other's lands.

Well, in truth, what he remembered most was Da Qiao. Flowing black hair, and a worried expression he always wanted to change into a smile. One memory in particular truly stuck in his mind. They'd been children still at that time. Several of the boys had snuck away and were taking turns trying to climb some vine ropes that hung from a tall tree outside. When Da had wanted a chance, her maid had begged her not to - telling her it wasn't a lady's place, and warning that she might fall and get injured.

She'd stared down the older woman, raising her head proudly. "I am the eldest daughter of the Qiao Family. I can do whatever I put my mind to."

The sheer determination in her voice had impressed him, and he'd escorted her to the tree even as several of the other boys jeered the petite girl.

Their jeers didn't last long, as Da had climbed the vines with an agility that put them all to shame. Perched on the branch above, she'd been as pleased and as pretty as any songbird. He'd laughed in delight, and the smile she'd favored him with had always shined brightly in his mind's eye.

"Why would Lord Qiao station soldiers at his border against us? We've never had a quarrel with them." Huang Gai's words echoed his thoughts.

"Perhaps they aren't meant for us." Lu Fan spoke up. "They may have other troubles we don't know about."

"Well, there's one way to know for sure. Ask them!" Ce rode forward, despite shouts of protest from his officers.

"Hold your position and state your business!" A soldier stepped to the front of the line.

Ce pulled his horse up, giving a friendly nod. "General Who Slays Brigands Sun Ce requesting permission to pass through the lands of Qiao on a mission to settle the lands of Wu."

"I'm sorry, General. Our orders from Lord Qiao say to allow no one through."

"Then send a messenger to Lord Qiao with my request. I'm certain he'll make an exception."

"Lord Qiao is away at this time, attending a banquet in the north."

"Well, he must have left someone in charge. So send a messenger to them." Patience wasn't Ce's strong suit, but he didn't want to make an enemy of the Qiaos if he didn't have to.

"There's no need. I'm here already."

The soldiers parted as a rider came through, and Ce found himself staring. She'd matured in the years since he'd left the southlands. It was hard to guess her height seated atop the pale white horse she rode, but she still looked delicate. Her black hair flowed behind her as she rode forward to meet him, revealing a pale face and wide expressive eyes.

"It's been many years, Sun Ce. Even here in Qiao, though, tales of your bravery have reached. They say you've become a warrior worthy of the son of the Tiger of Jiang Dong."

"You honor me with your words, Lady Da Qiao." Mere days before he'd been lamenting how his deeds paled compared to his father's heroics. Da's words were a salve to that wound, though he wouldn't be fully satisfied until he completed the goal he'd set for himself. "Does that mean you'll allow my men and I passage?"

A concerned look crossed Da's features and he once again found himself with the urge to transform that countenance into a smile. "In truth, your presence puts me into a predicament, General."

"What predicament is that?"

"As you must know, the troubles with the Emperor has concentrated his attention to the north, leaving the southlands to fall into disarray. Brigands and Pirates have gained so much power that some of the lesser lords even align with them."

"And that's what I'm here to fix." Ce straightened proudly. "So where's the problem?"

"Father's orders were specific. No army was to enter our lands. And you, General, most definitely have an army." She gestured to his waiting soldiers.

"But I only want passage through the lands of Qiao."

"All the same, an army is an army."

"We're here to help, though. Surely you see that."

"I do feel I can trust in your honor, General. But should you fail, those who currently control Wu would certainly bring their forces to attack Qiao should I permit you passage."

Sun Ce paused, staring at the delicate beauty in front of him. "Did you just suggest I might... fail?"

Da's face flushed red with embarrassment, but she stood her ground. "I do have to consider all possibilities, General. Even those I personally feel are unlikely."

"How about this. You come meet my generals. Then decide if you think it's worth worrying over failure."

"I fear my Father's soldiers would warn me that I would be placing myself in danger should I do so."

"So now you're suggesting we'll kidnap you? I'm starting to think I should feel insulted."

"All possibilities, General." Da reminded him.

"Okay, okay. Let me see if I got this straight. Your father and you trust these men to protect your lands, right?" Ce spoke aloud as he thought the matter through.

"They wouldn't be our soldiers and Generals otherwise."

"Right. But, you're suggesting my men might fail against the troops you trust your men to defeat."

"I suppose..." A small frown worried Da's face as she waited for him to continue.

"So if my best three generals can beat your best generals, then clearly you'll have nothing to worry about."

"You're suggesting we have our generals duel?"

"Three duels. If we win the majority, you let us through. If your generals win, we go around."

"Under such conditions, letting you through would be a matter of honor... and therefore no one could lay blame on us as well." Da's expression was thoughtful as she considered his suggestion.

"I guess that's true, too. Though, between us, I can't see how those criminals can leave Qiao alone forever." Ce leaned forward on his own mount, watching her expression closely.

Da nodded. "That has long been a private concern of mine."

"So. Three duels?"

"Three duels it is." Da agreed. "Tomorrow morning, General?"

"We'll be ready." Ce promised her.

Da turned her mount to go, but hesitated. "General, I... it is good to see you again."

Without giving him time to reply, she spurred her horse forward - disappearing behind the line of soldiers.

Ce couldn't help but smile as he turned his own mount around to return to his men. "Yah... you too."

* * *

When the sun rose on the edge of the lands of Qiao an arena had been built overnight. A circle had been fenced in, and a seating area had been erected to one side. Ce watched as workers tested the fence for strength, waiting for his generals to join him.

"She's really serious about this." Han Dang commented as he and Lu Meng approached.

"She's taking a big risk. Even agreeing to the possibility of letting us cross their lands is technically against her father's orders." Ce reminded him.

"She made the deal with you anyway." He pointed out.

"She's no fool. She knows that the chance of Qiao getting attacked is high, regardless of whether she lets us through or not."

"Wisdom and bravery." Cheng Pu joined them. "That's quite a woman over there, Ce."

"Da Qiao's always had more determination than almost anyone I've known."

"You going to ask her join our cause?" Zhu Zhi asked, hearing his comments as he came up. "Those soldiers would certainly be a help."

"I think joining our cause is the last type of joining on our General's mind when it comes to Da Qiao, Zhu Zhi." Cheng Pu commented as Lu Fan and Huang Gai joined the group.

Huang Gai burst out laughing at the comment. "I'd say you hit the mark on that one, Cheng Pu."

"We've got lands to conquer. How about you lot keep your mind on not embarrassing me out there?" Ce shot a glare at his officers, but his words only made Han Dang and Zhu Zhi laugh as well.

"Sure, we'll be sure not to embarrass you in front of Da Qiao." Huang Gai patted his shoulder. "Just remember to keep your own mind on the fight."

Gazing across the field at where Da and her Generals were now striding toward the arena, Ce decided that was most definitely easier said than done. Her dark hair had been pulled up, and she had exchanged her robes for a fighting uniform. The shortness of it left her legs on display, and he resisted the urge to groan. He'd embarrassed himself in front of his officers quite enough for one day.

"Let's go." They walked forward to join those gathering by the seating area.

Da stepped forward at his approach. "Well met, General Who Slays Brigands Sun Ce."

"Well met, Lady Da Qiao."

"Have you chosen who will be first to fight?"

"I have. Lu Ziming." He called out, and his officer stepped forward, carrying his spear.

Da nodded. "Bi Bian." She called out. An officer carrying a pike stepped forward. He and Lu Meng sized each other up as Da spoke again. "This is not a battle. Fight only until you can do so without sustaining serious injury. Each warrior will stay in the arena until he is defeated. If you leave the arena, you forfeit the duel. When three officers of one of our forces have been defeated, that force will be considered to have lost. Are these terms acceptable?"

"They are." Ce nodded.

"Warriors, prepare yourselves." Da gave a nod to Lu Meng and her own officer. "General Sun Ce, if you and your men will join me and mine." She gestured to the seating area.

"Gladly. Make us proud, Lu Meng!"

When the group had been seated, Da gestured to an old man who was standing by the fence. He opened the gate, and Lu Meng and Bi Bian entered. "Count down, Zuo Ci."

"As milady wishes." The old man bowed. "At the count of ten, you may begin. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six..."

Ce glanced over at Da. Her eyes were focused on the arena, and her look was once again worried. It bothered him that he and his were the reason why this time. Still, there was no way to back down. Circling around Qiao would take too much time. He'd fare far better on his campaign with speed on his side. He turned back to the arena.

"Five, four, three, two, one...Begin!"

"There are no formalities in battle!" Lu Meng twirled his spear.

"Let's go!" Bi Bian shouted, then charged.

His pike only met air, as Lu Meng backed away swiftly. He jumped in again, spear swinging, and catching Bi Bian in the side. The warrior was thrown back into the fence. Gritting his teeth, he ignored the wounded side, and brought his pike up into a defensive position. Lu Meng attacked relentlessly, driving him into a corner. Leaping up, Bi Bian swung his pike downward, grazing a hit to the side of Lu Meng's head - and causing him to fall backwards.

"Don't just lie there, Lu Meng!" Zhu Zhi shouted out.

"Get him, Bi Bian!" One of the Qiao officers called out almost at the same time.

Bi Bian drove his pike downward, but Lu Meng rolled away, regaining his feet. He hung back for a moment, pressing a hand to the bleeding wound on his head before returning his grip to his spear and stepping forward again. The two circled each other, exchanging blows but not taking any hits.

"C'mon, Lu Meng! Show him what we're made of!" Huang Gai called out to the younger general.

"Don't let him stall, Bi Bian! Show him the courage of Qiao!" Another of Da's generals shouted.

Bi Bian leapt up, swinging his pike down towards Lu Meng. Not falling for the same trick twice, he whirled behind him. When the Qiao officer landed, he found himself with a spear to his back.

"Milady, I'm sorry!" Bi Bian called out.

"You fought well, Bi. Withdraw." Da replied.

Sun Ce's officers cheered as the Qiao soldier left the Arena. "That's using your head, Lu Meng!" Ce called in encouragement.

Lu Meng thrust his spear into the air in a proud salute. Da turned to her own, now silent, officers. "Murong Huai. Come to battle."

The cheer from the Qiao officers settled Sun Ce's men. A towering warrior strode forth, carrying a steel hammer. Zuo Ci opened the gate and allowed him to enter.

"At the count of ten, you may begin. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four..."

"This doesn't look good." Han Dang whispered.

"Have some faith. Lu Meng is a smart fighter." Lu Fan spoke up.

"Still young, though. He's a bit brash." Huang Gai counseled.

"Three, two, one. Begin!"

"Let us fight with honor." Murong Huai hefted his hammer.

"No rules exist in chaos... The only law is to fight for what you believe!" Lu Meng responded, leaping forward with a thrust of his spear.

Murong Huai turned only slightly - letting the spear slice shallowly into his side and clamping down with his arm to hold it in place. Lu Meng struggled to pull the spear back for a moment, before realizing his error. Even as he released the spear and stepped back, the hammer slammed into his shoulder with a loud crack.

With a howl of pain that brought Ce and his officers to their feet, Lu Meng rolled away. Dropping the spear, Murong Huai dodged forward with another powerful swing.

"Watch out, Meng!" Han Dang yelled a warning.

Lu Meng leapt into the air, over the attack and scampered to regain his spear.

"Don't let him get away, Huai!" A Qiao soldier shouted to the other warrior.

"Take this!" Lu Meng yelled, swinging his spear one handed in furious swipes. The first few landed, scoring further wounds on the other fighter, but he soon brought his hammer up in defense - blocking the fierce attack.

"Don't give up, Meng!" Cheng Pu shouted.

"You've got him, Huai!"

Lu Meng swung his spear low, striking at the large warrior's feet. He leapt over the attack and brought the hammer down on Lu Meng's head, who crumpled to the ground.

"Lu Meng!" Ce shouted out, concerned.

Zuo Ci suddenly appeared in the ring, lifting up Lu Meng and carrying him to Sun Ce and his officers.

"Lu Meng. Lu Meng." Sun Ce resisted the urge to shake the warrior. Somehow he doubted that would help.

Lu Meng groaned, not opening his eyes. "Sorry, General Sun."

"You fought well. No apology is necessary." Ce assured him.

"Does he need a physician?" Da queried.

Zuo Ci picked up his arm, and felt his pulse - saying nothing for a time. "His path does not end on this field, milady." He reassured Da.

"You still with us, Meng?" Lu Fan asked.

"That," The warrior finally opened his eyes, wincing in the light, "was a big hammer."

Letting out a relieved sigh, Sun Ce sat back. "He's fine!" He shouted to the soldiers watching worriedly across the field. A cheer was the response.

"The brave warrior's spear, milady." One of Da's soldiers had fetched Lu Meng's weapon.

Taking it, Da offered it to Ce. "Do you wish to continue?"

"Of course! We won't be dissuaded that easily." Ce took the spear as Han Dang helped Lu Meng to a seat.

Da's expression was worried again, but she nodded. "Please call forth your next officer."

"Huang Gongfu." Ce turned to the warrior.

"You can count on me, General."

Ce nodded, and Huang Gai hefted his iron rod - moving forward to the arena. Zuo Ci followed, opening the door and letting him in.

"On the count of ten." The wizard intoned again. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Begin."

"I will defeat you for the honor of the Qiao!" Murong Huai threatened, preparing his hammer.

"Just shut your mouth and fight!" Huang Gai gave a swing of his iron rod.

The Qiao warrior charged, slamming his hammer into Huang Gai. The other man gave a grunt of pain, but held his ground, slamming his rod into his opponent's head. Murong Huai stumbled from the blow, and Huang Gai backed the with several kicks that sent him reeling.

"Get him, Huang Gai!" Zhu Zhi cried out.

"Show him how a hero of the Yellow Turban Rebellion fights!" Cheng Pu followed.

"Don't give up now, Huai!"

"So he truly is the Huang Gongfu who fought in the Yellow Turban Rebellion?" One of Da's warriors whispered. "A member of the Amazing Five?"

"Incredible that he has such veterans willing to fight for him..." Another murmured.

"He is the son of the Tiger of Jiang Dong."

Murong Huai gave a loud battle cry as he charged forward, hammer swinging down at Huang Gai. Gai met the charge with his iron rod, and the two weapons became locked as the warriors put all their strength into getting the upper hand.

"Don't back down, Huai!"

"You can do this, Gai!"

After several long moments, Gai shoved the other warrior back. Defenseless after the precarious position, he couldn't stop the blows that followed. His hammer was knocked from his hands, and he was flung to the ground.

"Yield." Huang Gai growled, standing over him threateningly.

Even those watching were silent, waiting for the reply. Breathing heavily from the painful blows, Murong slowly nodded. "I yield to you."

Ce's officers cheered, and the pounding of feet and swords on shields could be heard from the watching soldiers. "That shows them are strength! Well done, Huang Gai!" Ce shouted out over the ruckus.

It took several minutes for things to quiet down, as two soldiers entered to assist Murong out. The large warrior hung his head as he passed Da, but she stepped down to lay a hand gingerly on his shoulder. "Well fought, Murong Huai. You are a credit to our forces."

"My thanks, milady."

"So, Da Qiao. Will you call forth your next General?" Ce asked her as she turned back.

"There is no need, General." Da replied. Turning she strode toward the arena. Zuo Ci produced two giant fans from nowhere, handing them to her. Da turned one last time to look Ce directly in the eyes. "I too will fight for my family." That said, she entered the arena.

"She can't mean to fight Huang Gai herself..." Cheng Pu whispered.

"You shouldn't underestimate our lady." Bian Bi spoke up, his injuries bandaged he was now seated among those watching.

"Are you certain of your path, Lady Qiao?" Zuo Ci queried.

"Begin the Countdown, Zuo Ci." Da ordered him.

"Very well. On the count of ten. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five..."

"I'd rather not fight you, Lady Qiao." Huang Gai gold her.

"You're only other option, Hero Gai, is to forfeit. I know you won't tarnish your General's honor so. Nor your own."

"Very well, then."

"...four, three, two, one. Begin."

The two circled around each other. Da took a test swing with her fan, which Gai blocked, and followed by a small charge. Da dodged the charge, and they circled again.

Ce felt torn as he watched the fight. He wanted to win, but at the same time he was impressed by Da's sheer determination. Gai was an imposing figure, and was backed by a hero's reputation. Her willingness to fight him showed how seriously she was taking the matter. Her moves as she circled Gai and took some more test swings with her fans were as graceful as they were potentially deadly.

Quite a woman, Cheng Pu had said. Ce more than agreed.

Da gave off several yells as she pressed her attack, swinging her fans in succession, and both in a final spin. Gai blocked and stepped forward with a hard swing that knocked her back.

His second attack sent her flying upwards, and brought several of the Qiao officers to their feet. Da, however, spun midair and dove at Huang Gai with both fans. The powerful attack sent the veteran warrior crashing backwards, breaking fence posts and landing completely outside of the arena.

"Gai!"

"Huang Gai!"

All of Ce's officers were on his heels as he raced over to their fallen companion. "Gai..."

Gai sat up, raising his hand to withhold any questions. "I'm fine, if a bit surprised. However..."

"Your warrior is outside of the ring." Zuo Ci spoke up. "This match is forfeit by your own agreement."

"Now hold on, he didn't walk out - he was thrown." Lu Fan protested.

"It is irrelevant. The rules were agreed upon before starting." The wizard was adamant.

"Zuo Ci." Da's tone silenced the old man. "This situation is outside the agreed upon rules. I won't hold you to the loss, General Sun."

"No. We'll play by the rules." Ce told her, before glancing at Huang Gai. "Right, Gai?"

"Ha! Life has gotten a little more interesting!" Gai smiled as he got to his feet. It was clear he was in agreement with Ce's decision.

"If that is your choice, than call your final officer, General." Da was inside the arena still, watching them through the fence.

"Oh, you wanna fight? No problem!" Ce pulled out his Tonfas. A ripple of surprise went through the Qiao officers, but Da said nothing.

"Careful, Ce. She packs a punch." Gai clapped him on the shoulder as he gave the word of warning.

Zuo Ci allowed him to enter the ring, and he found himself facing Da as the wizard began his countdown for the final time. "On the count of ten. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six..."

"I... I won't be intimidated!" Da declared, pointing one of her fans at him.

"That's what I want to hear!" Ce nodded, bouncing in place as he awaited the signal.

"...five, four, three, two, one. Begin."

Ce charged first, swinging his Tonfas in powerful blows. Da blocked the first few before rolling to the side. He didn't have time to prepare a defense before one of her fans slammed into him, taking his breath for a moment, and he barely blocked the next couple of blows. Up close, her moves were just as graceful, but more powerful - and he could see her body coiling and uncoiling with her thrusts. It was distracting, and instead of reading her movements, he found himself simply watching.

"You aren't taking me seriously." Da accused quietly.

"That's not quite it." Ce assured her. Leaping back from the attack, he raised his tonfas, studying her from head to foot. Da, ready to follow, paused as she saw his lingering gaze. "You're a bit distracting an opponent." That said, he charged forward.

Da blocked his attacks, but with the fans twirling around her he couldn't catch sight of her expression to see how his words had effected her. One of his attacks was met with a harder swing - deflecting it backward, but was not followed through with a charge. Instead, Da circled away, dark eyes watching him with an interest that sent his blood pounding. "This is an inappropriate place for such a conversation."

Suddenly she flung one of her fans forward, and he was knocked back by it - hitting the fence. The fan spun around her in a deadly circuit, before she caught it again.

He grinned and charged, knocking them both to the ground. "I don't know. It seems appropriate." He murmured, trying to catch her hands. The weight of his body pressed into hers, and he felt heat surge through him as he felt each one of her curves pressed so intimately against him.

"I do hope you don't find this appropriate with every opponent." Da gazed up at him, and he gaped at her a moment. Before he could think of a reply, he felt her twist her body, and suddenly her feet were slamming into his stomach - and sending him across the arena. He slammed into the ground with a groan, glad he'd retained his grip on his tonfas at least.

"Watch out, Ce!" He wasn't positive which general it was, but he rolled to his feet as Da slammed a fan down where he'd been.

Caught up in their private conversation, he'd almost forgotten the troops were there - the shouting having turned to background noise early in the fight.

"Be careful, Lady Da!"

Trying to focus, Ce charged again, spinning out a tonfa as Da was still regaining her own feet from the fierce attack. He caught her in the side, and she flew back with a cry, hitting the fence. He stepped in swiftly, pressing one tonfa to her neck and the other to her thighs to prevent another kick from sending him flying. Their faces were inches apart, and his greatest urge at that moment was to devour her lips and forget the fight altogether. Her chest was heaving, and as her eyes met his he was certain it was not just from the fight. A desire that equaled his own was raging in their depths. His own breathing coming in pants, he leaned closer.

"I accept defeat." Da's words stopped him, and for a moment he didn't move.

Taking a deep breath, he straightened, but did not release her. "Are you certain?"

"It pains me... But I must withdraw..."

Ce stepped back, and he could hear his troops cheering.

"That's our General!"

"No one stands a chance against the son of a tiger!"

Zuo Ci opened the gate, and they exited together. He tried to ignore how right that felt, having her by his side. "I thank-you for the honor you've given us all this day." Ce spoke aloud, hushing the gathered warriors with his words.

"The honor has been ours, General Who Defeats Brigands. You are truly all the rumors say you are." Da bowed to him. Surprised, he hastily returned the motion, but Da was speaking again before he could say anything more. "When your troops are ready, I will escort you through our lands to ensure you have no more troubles. As part of the day has already been wasted, I would like to offer you to rest at my manor this evening, before continuing to the border."

"Lady Da Qiao, it would be to our pleasure to do so."

Both gathered troops cheered, but Da's bright smile eclipsed even the joy of that.

* * *

Da and her officers had dined with him and his. Any animosity between the troops seemed to be gone, and the dining hall had been filled with banter and laughter. Both Lu Fan and Lu Meng had said they'd even learned valuable information about the situations in the southlands. After the excitement of the duels that morning, and the traveling time to Qiao Manor, Ce knew he should be exhausted. However, he felt exactly the opposite. Too restless to find sleep, he left the manor behind to wander the grounds. The sky was clear, and he took a moment to breath in the night air. The light strands of a tune caught his ear. There were no words, but the tone of the song was melancholy.

Curious, he followed the sound to a nearby gazebo, and was surprised to see that it was Da. She was seated on the gazebo's steps playing a pipa, her eyes on the sky above her. All during their supper she had smiled and spoke pleasantly, with no sign of unhappiness or sorrow. Yet she sat alone at the gazebo, playing a song that was nothing short of tragic. He waited until the last of the notes faded away before speaking.

"It seems an odd song to end the day on."

Da was on her feet in an instant, eyes wide. "General Sun Ce! I-I thought you'd surely be resting for tomorrow's travels. Is everything alright?"

"Sorry, Lady Da. Didn't mean to scare you." Ce held up his hands. "I was just enjoying the night air, when I heard your song."

Da lowered her gaze to the pipa in her hand. "I see. I hope my music did not disturb you."

Her dark hair was partly up, and decorated with ornaments and flowers. Though it could have melded into the darkness around them, it was visible against the gazebo, and the colors of the fancy robes she'd worn for the dinner. She was a breathtaking sight. "On the contrary. It was almost as pretty as you."

A blush stained Da's cheeks, and she gave a small bow. "I'm pleased you think so, General."

"Could I maybe ask a question, though?"

"Please do not hesitate to do so."

"Why such a sad song?"

Da hesitated, before turning slightly away and gazing back toward Qiao Manor. "I-I wouldn't want to burden you, General."

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it, that's okay... but, I really wouldn't mind. You know, if you did." Because that didn't sound like the stupidest way to put it. Ce wondered if it was dark enough to hide if he kicked himself.

Da hesitated again, then turned to him. "You know my father is away."

"Your officer said that."

"...my sister is with him."

"Oh, were you missing her?"

"Well, yes, I do miss her, but that wasn't exactly my thoughts."

"So what were you thinking about?"

"Your uncle has come under attack just recently, isn't that true?"

"It is true." Sun Ce frowned, both at the change of topic, and at the thought of his uncle's struggles.

"Right now, matters are chaotic all across the land. While several lords seek to tame the north, none have taken it upon themselves to do the same here in the south. Things grow more dangerous every day."

"This is the very matter I have taken upon myself." Ce reminded her.

"If I had any doubts of your ability to complete the task you've set yourself to, today's duels have erased them."

"So why does that make you sad?"

"I do not know if my father will share my confidence." Da confessed. "For a while now he, like I, have feared Qiao would come under attack. Of late, he has grown most concerned with my sister and my fate should such an attack occur."

"I can understand that, especially with criminals like Yan Baihu around."

"He thinks to give my sister and I to a northern lord, so that we would be spared such a humiliation as being claimed by the likes of Yan Baihu or Wang Lang."

"Give... like, marry?" He hoped he didn't sound as stupid to her as he did to himself. It wasn't that he didn't understand what she was implying. He understood all too well. But the idea of Da Qiao marrying one of the northern lords bothered him. Yuan Shu had a son of age, he knew. Ma Teng and Liu Bei could be considered contenders as well. Yuan Shao and Cao Cao were the strongest, however. They, too, had sons, if they didn't desire the two beauties for themselves. Each idea just sounded worse to him, how might they sound to Da?

"It would depend on the best offers." Da looked away from him, turning her gaze back to the sky. "I know my duty as a daughter of the Qiao family and yet... I can't help but wish for more. I can't help but wish to be given to one whom I can desire and love."

"I don't think it's wrong to wish for that. I mean, secretly, doesn't everybody?"

"They say girls marry to please parents, widows to please themselves." Da quoted.

"That's stupid." Ce opinioned. "Life's too short for that."

Da's eyes were hopeful as she turned back to him. "Can you offer a better solution?"

"... you could come with me."

"I couldn't abandon my sister."

"You could both come." Ce stepped closer, looking down at her as she gazed up at him. "I'm going to make an amazing kingdom, Da. The best in all the lands."

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"I am!"

"I want to believe in you."

"Then do." Ce reached out to rest his hands on hers, where they still clung to the pipa.

"In this time of chaos, it's dangerous to trust. How can I be certain you won't forget?"

"Da Qiao, I couldn't forget you if I tried. I remember each banquet we saw each other at. I remember how impressed I was the night you climbed that vine rope to the tree branch above."

"...you were the only one who didn't mock me that night. You were the only one who seemed to believe I could do it." Da looked down at their hands as she recalled the memory.

"Your determination has always impressed me." Ce brought one of his hands up to caress the side of her face. "With such determination, one could take on the world."

"I never had such lofty goals. My only desire is to protect those I love."

"Da Qiao..." Ce raised her chin up so their eyes met. "If you believe in me, then I know I can't lose."

"Sun Ce..." The pipa fell to the ground with a small twang as Da threw her arms around his neck. "I believe in you!"

Their lips crashed over one another as Ce pulled her close to him. He could feel the heat from earlier return as her body melded into his.

He didn't recall the trip back to the manor clearly. He only remembered her face in the moonlight, the touch of the silk of her gown against his arms, and the feeling of her hair brushing against his face as they each stole kisses from the other.

In the dim light of a scattering of candles and the light from the window, he couldn't make out many details of the room. Not that he gave it more than a cursory glance as Da locked the doors. Then she was back at his side, and as she led him to her bed, he took the time to remove the flowers and ornaments from her dark tresses. Her own fingers worked gently at the bindings around his waist. He leaned his head in to nuzzle against her neck, and Da drew in a shaky breath. The hair decorations were set on the nearest table, as the binding fell to the floor. Ce took her by the waist to lift her gently onto the bed, kissing her again.

If he believed in such nonsense, he might have thought himself bespelled. By the moonlight. Just by her. But this was far more real than any spell.

Da's fingers grazed upward through his hair, to remove his own ornamentation, resting it on table next to her own. Breaking the kiss, she moved backward on the bed, her gown sleeves and skirt flowing after her like a wave. Pulling off his tunic, Ce tossed it aside before climbing on the bed after her. He pushed the skirt of her robes up, hands trailing up the smooth skin of her legs. Da leaned against the head of the bed, her breath growing heavy at his touches. "Ce..."

Ce pressed his face to her stomach, laying still a moment to even his breath. Da's hands found his shoulders, stroking lightly down his arms and back. The need between them was almost unbearable. Sitting up, he set about untying the bindings of her robes. Da was content to watch him, fingers stroking what skin came into her reach. Up his arms, and along his collarbone, even gentle caresses across the features of his face. Catching one hand, Ce pressed his lips to her palm, before pulling her up and spreading the robes open.

Da shrugged the layers of silk off one arm, brushing a finger along his lips before drawing back her captured hand. Ce worked on the rest of his clothing as Da shrugged out of her robe and removed her undergarments. Their eyes were riveted on each other - on each inch of skin revealed by their undressing. That task completed, Ce pulled Da to him, delighting on the soft feeling of her skin against his. Da moaned into his mouth, arms locking around his neck again, and he fell forward - pressing her into the bed.

Breaking the kiss, he trailed his lips down her neck, sucking at the base. Da entwined their legs together, sliding her legs up and down his. Ce groaned, burying his face into her shoulder. "I need you."

"And I you." Da moaned back. Pressing kisses down her chest, Ce trailed his hand down her sides, reaching between her legs to test against her opening. Da's breath turned to gasps, and her legs tightened against his. "Ce!"

Moving back up her body, he captured her mouth with his, invading it with his tongue as he adjusted his position. Da pulled her mouth from his as he pressed inside of her, letting out a shout that filled the room. He tried to hold himself still, but Da moved her hips - pressing forward and Ce filled the room with his own cry, before letting go of his control. Their pace was hectic and their hands skimmed over each other's body in a desperate attempt to map the feel of skin and curves. The heat between them seemed achingly familiar and wonderfully new at once, and they reveled in it hungrily. Release overtook them, and the room echoed their cries back to them.

* * *

He'd awoken to the sound of an old, familiar song sung in a soft voice right when the morning sun was rising. Da was seated next to him still, and for once her face held no hint of worry. Their kisses were soft and tender, satisfaction still filling them both. No words seemed necessary. Neither in that moment, nor in the journey to the border. Only then did Da's face cloud with the worry that seemed so inherently part of her nature.

"Father might have chosen already. I won't know until Xiao returns." Da whispered when he drew close to her carriage to say their final goodbye.

"If you're given to another before my return, I'll just have to conquer him and get you back." Ce replied.

His words brought a small smile to her lips, and she reached out a hand, which he quickly grasped. "Promise you'll send for me. As soon as you can, General Who Slays Brigands Sun Ce."

"It will be Sun Bofu, Lord of Wu, who sends for you Lady Da Qiao."

"Lord of Wu?"

"Do you doubt me?"

"No. I believe in you. Always."

Daring to press a kiss to her palm, Ce turned his horse and charged forward to the front of his men. "Let's go!" Glancing back one last time, his eyes met Da's as he finished his shout. "Let's build a new world!"

_**End**_

* * *

If you hadn't guessed, this fic is a counterpart to_ Scandalous_. Essentially this is Ce and Da's meeting down south while Zhou and Xiao are having their's up north. The challenge here was to take on a couple _Niji_ had already done. So, here's my take on Ce and Da. With a lot of side characters. Some of them from the game, clearly, while others were based off of who was with Ce, according to RoTK, at the time. Several of the quotes during the duels were direct or near-direct quotes from DW4.

In the book Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Yuan Shu gives Ce the title General Who Slays Brigands shortly before he heads off and forms Wu. Sun Jian, Huang Gai, Cheng Pu, Han Dang, and Zu Mao earned quite a reputation as heros during the Yellow Rebellion. They apparently were known as The Amazing Five or something similar. At the time Sun Ce was building Wu, Lu Meng was much younger compared to the veteran we're familiar of thinking of him during the game. His scenes are usually based after or around Chi Bi - which would have been over ten years later than this story takes place.

Okay, enough notes. LOL

I hope everyone enjoyed this! R&R, please!

_Erhime_


End file.
